Re - Alas De Cristal -
by Ichiro002
Summary: Harvey Dimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres BWL después del ataque que culmino el reinado de Lord Voldemort. Pero esa noche alguien más estaba en ese cuarto, secretos ocultos, misterios y un enemigo que está más cerca de lo pensado ¿Qué pasara cuando dos niños separados, que comparten la misma sangre se encuentran? -Nueva Versión de Alas De Cristal-
1. Author Note

**Esta es La nueva versión de Alas de Cristal**

 **Poco a poco iré editando los capítulos de esta historia y los pondré aquí, esta versión y la anterior son un poco diferentes pero para quien lea esta y no desee esperar por el próximo capitulo puede leer la versión original**  
 **Para esos que ya han leído la versión original verán poco cambios, estaré posiblemente subiendo un nuevo capitulo en la versión original pronto, sera un poco corto y pido disculpas por eso y estarme tardando tanto**  
 **Les aseguro que mis historias No están para adopción o abandonadas, solo que su actualización sera lenta.**

 **Déjenme saber cual versión de Alas de Cristal gusta mas!**


	2. El Mago y la Criatura de Alas de Cristal

**Título: Alas de Cristal**

 **Fanfic: Harry Potter**

 **Pareja Principal: Mas adelante**

 **Parejas Segundarias: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black – Harvey Potter (Oc)/Lucifer King (Oc)-**

 **Sammary: Harvey Dimitri Potter fue declarado por sus padres _el niño que vivió_ después del ataque que culmino el reinado de Lord Voldemort, amado por sus padres, adorado por el mundo mágico Harvey creció lleno de amor y sabiendo lo que habia logrado desde muy pequeño. Pero esa noche alguien más estaba en ese cuarto, secretos ocultos, misterios y un enemigo que está más cerca de lo pensado ¿Qué pasara cuando dos niños separados, que comparte la misma sangre se encuentran?**

 **Advertencias: BL (Boys Love)-Oc-Gemelos Potter-Criatura/Poderoso/Inteligente Harry Potter-Viva/Mala Lily Potter-Vivo/Buen James Potter- Bueno Lucius Malfoy/Dursley-Manipulador/Oscuro Albus Dumbledore-Buen/Mas controlado Tom M. Riddle (Lord Voldemort)**

* * *

 _En el último minuto de la noche de verano nacerá_

 _El que ama y purifica._

 _Rechazado por la madre que no lo amo_

 _Olvidado por el padre que una vez lo amo_

 _El será acogido por los que no tienen su poder_

 _Pero amado como si fueran igual_

 _Sin mirar el pasado del Oscuro_

 _Sin oír los murmullos del Hermano_

 _Traerá al mundo una diferente verdad_

 _Con ayuda del Dragón_

 _El respeto del Elfo_

 _Conociendo a la que Mira al futuro_

 _Y Protegido por el hermano que no es hermano_

 _Todos rescatados de las palabras de un mundo no entendido_

 _Unidos traerán una era, una verdadera verdad_

 _Dulce es su lágrima_

 _Pura es su voz_

 _Oye Heredero de la Serpiente_

 _Mira Hermano que no lo conoció_

 _Nacido, rechazado y olvidado_

 _En el último minuto de la noche de verano nacerá_

 _Un Angel de alas de Cristal_

* * *

 ** _Primer Capítulo- El Mago y la Criatura con Alas de Cristal_**

Fue un día de lluvia tormentosa cuando Lily Potter entro en labor unas semanas antes de lo estimado, la futura madre y padre estaban muy ansiosos de recibir al pequeño en la pequeña familia, de poder fingir que afuera del hospital la guerra no se estaba volviendo más sangrienta. Los amigos de la pareja estaban reunidos ansiosos mientras que otra pareja, también amiga de la pareja estaba en unos cuartos adelante recibiendo a su primer hijo con alegría, Lily Potter y Alice Longbottom habían entrado en labor casi al mismo tiempo solo que al parecer el pequeño Potter quería hacerse el difícil, para cuando el pequeño heredero Longbottom, llamado Neville como el padre de su padre, dio su primer respiro en el mundo los medi-magos atendiendo a Lily murmuraban nerviosamente sobre un parto difícil. A diferencia de su amiga el parto de la Lady Potter no fue rápido pero después de varias horas el muy saludable pequeño dio su primer respiro enseñándoles a sus padres el buen par de pulmones que tenía aunque la felicidad no duro por mucho, no muy poco después las contracciones volvieron no solo sorprendiendo a los medi-mago sino también a la pareja de nuevos padres, para la medi-maga que estaba atendiendo a Lily fue mucha presión puesta en sus hombros, los gemelos mágicos eran algo que no muchos recibían y era sumamente peligroso cuando no era bien atendido, era un milagro que los dos nacieran con vida, en la mayoría de los casos solo uno de los bebes sobrevivía.

Casi siempre el primero en nacer.

A diferencia de su hermano el pequeño al nacer fue silencioso, una cosita pequeña comparada con su hermano y su pequeña respiración trabajosa, los padres del pequeño solo podían ver con horror como todos salían con el pequeñín en manos sin darles alguna explicación pero habían podido ver levemente al pequeño bebe, sabían que no era un pequeño saludable y debían estar preparados para la peor de las noticias. James Potter, padre de los pequeños sabía que las chanzas de que su segundo hijo sobreviviera eran pocas, sus padres siendo pura sangre le habían dicho sobre los riesgos de tener gemelos, él sabía que debió presionar al darse de cuenta que la vientre de Lily era mucho más grande que el de Alice y otras mujeres que el habia visto, los medi-magos le habían dicho que solo era que él bebe seria grande pero él siempre tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y algo que aprendió desde pequeño era seguir esos presentimientos. Cuando el medi-mago volvió unas varias horas más tarde todos estaban ansiosos, hace varias horas que una medi-maga se habia llevado a Harvey, como habían llamado a su hijo mayor.

Todos estuvieron aliviados cuando el medi-mago y una medi-maga les aseguraron que el pequeño sobreviviría la noche pero que era posible que hubiera consecuencias muy graves, no solo en su salud sino también en su magia, los magos que habían chequeado a su hijo solo podían sentir un leve rastro de magia, posiblemente fuera residuo de la magia de Harvey que se evaporaría con el paso del tiempo pero todavía no era seguro, necesitaban seguir haciendo exámenes, Lily no habría entendido lo que los medi-magos estaban diciendo debajo de toda esa habla dulce pero Remus, Sirius y James que fueron criados en casas mágicas sabían que estaban diciendo.

James parecía como si el mundo hubiera caído en sus hombros y lo estuviera aplastado contra el piso.

Su bebe más pequeño podría quedar siendo un squib por el embarazo no ser cuidado como debería de ser.

Escucho como los medi-magos les explicaban diferentes tipos de enfermedades que el pequeño…que su pequeño podría desarrollar si no era bien cuidado, de que estar pendiente y que tendría que venir por revisiones más a menudo que su hermano pero en realidad James no estaba prestando mucha atención, su mente habia entrado en una especie de shock y lo único que podía recordar era el momento que vio a su pequeño, fue un instante y muy rápido pero pudo verlo su pequeño niño, sus pequeños bracitos y deditos, su cabecita…como intentaba respirar, como su pechito casi no se notaba que subía…su pequeño cuerpito…su tan pequeño cuerpo.

Pero habia sido todo un luchador.

Se imaginaba cogiéndole en brazos… tan frágil ¿Le haría daño cogerlo? ¿Con cuanta fuerza debía aguantarlo? ¿Cómo sería cuando grande? Explicarle que era posible que no tuviera magia pero que ellos lo amarían igual, él no tenía el corazón como para dar a su pequeño a otra familia, era egoísta, lo sabía pero él lo habia visto por solo un segundo y su corazón ya estaba encantado, completamente amarado a aquel pequeño bebe, el junto a Lily podrían explicarle, hacerle ver que tan especial podía ser aun no teniendo magia.

-Lord Potter ¿Podría pasar más tarde a mi oficina?-dijo la medi-maga, si su memoria no le fallaba ella habia estado en el mismo año que él, asintiendo afirmativamente a la mujer esta se retiró para darles un poco de privacidad.

-James ¿Qué vamos hacer? Con la guerra en marcha será muy difícil cuidar a un niño enfermo- dijo Lily a borde del llanto, ella muy bien sabía que sería difícil y más con la guerra además de tener a Harvey, James trabajaba como Auror lo que significaba que cuidar a los bebes le caería a ella completamente hasta que James llegara a casa y no le estaba gustando la idea, la ponía nerviosa y la asustaba.

-No te preocupes Lily ya verás que todo estará bien.

-¡No pongan esas caras! ¿Cómo van a llamarlo?- James le sonrió a su mejor amigo, a la persona que quería como su hermano con gratitud, Lily estaba un poco depresiva y no sería bueno ni para ella o los bebes, al lado de Sirius estaba Remus dando una sonrisa tranquila pero el que lo conocía de adentro hacia afuera sabía que estaba pensando, algo que hubiera leído parecido a lo que estaba pasando, ese era Remus siempre antes de que el problema empeorara o alguien pensara buscar información este ya estaba en eso, diez paso adelante.

Lamentablemente Peter no habia podido estar con ello, su madre enferma habia empeorado y con las redadas haciéndose más frecuentes este estaba cuidándola de que nada le pasara.

-Harry-dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa- como mi abuelo.

James ladeo la cabeza no gustándole el nombre, muy común, Sirius lo miro y él estaba seguro que tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

-Harrison es un lindo nombre y podríamos llamarlo Harry de cariño- la mujer niega.

-Harry Potter…Harry Potter será su nombre- dando un suspiro sabiendo que no podría cambiar la decisión de su esposa sonrió levemente, por lo menos se veía más animada.

-Está bien Lily-flor se llamara Harry _James_ Potter, ya que Harvey tiene un segundo nombre y esta nombrado por tu padre Dimitri, Harry tendrá el nombre que yo y mi abuelo compartimos.

-Harvey Dimitri Potter y Harry James Potter…suenan tan bien-dijo Remus sonriendo- estoy seguro que crecerá y serán inseparables.

-¡Tendremos a otro par de Gemelos Weasley!

Los otros tres se estremecieron al pensar en los dos gemelos Weasley, esos dos pequeños eran dos diablillos, casi tres años y ya felizmente estaban volviendo a todos locos con sus travesuras. James sonrió a acordarse de ellos, él estaba seguro que Arthur y Molly no se habían dado de cuenta pero esos dos sabían más de lo que decían, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza e inteligencia, como podían leerse y saber lo que el otro quería. El término _'gemelos mágicos'_ no venía de que los dos tenían magia sino que estaban conectados uno al otro, sus pensamientos, movimientos, solo en un campo de batalla un gemelo podía dar problemas…juntos…juntos pondrían a correr a cualquiera. Los gemelos Prewett, Fabian y Gideon Prewett no habían sido idénticos pero habían sido letales en el campo de batalla, el solo los habia visto un par de veces antes de que fueran asesinados pero sin importar que no habían sido idénticos esos dos fueron gemelos mágicos y unos de los mejores luchadores de la Orden.

-¡Sirius no digas tonterías! Mis hijos no serán así.

-¿Quiénes serán los padrinos?- pregunto Remus tratando de cambiar el tema que estaba llegando a aguas peligrosas.

Lily podía ser muy peligrosa cuando provocada y Sirius siempre tenía un don para provocarla.

-Yo estaba pensando a ustedes dos como padrinos-dijo James sonriendo, Lily sonrió asintiendo.

-Alice y Minerva como madrinas-dijo sonriente Lily-Sirius y Alice serán los padrinos de Harvey, no creo que sea buena idea juntar a Sirius con Minerva.

-Volverían a Harvey loco, por un lado una estricta madrina y por el otro un padrino que le enseñara como romper las reglas, una mescla un poco perturbaste.

-Pe-pero yo… ¿Me quieres como el padrino de uno de tus hijos?- pregunto Remus incrédulo-Yo…yo… James yo soy peligroso y…

-¡ _No eres peligroso Remus Lupin_!- dijo parándose James- eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, Harry será muy afortunado de tenerte cerca sabes, _por favor_ acepta Remus.

El hombre le miro a los ojos por unos largos momentos para asentir con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Está bien, acepto, será un honor ser el padrino de Harry James Potter.

Dando una sonrisa los cuatro de dejaron olvidar por un momento que fuera de las paredes del hospital habia una guerra, que los pequeños estarían en peligro, se dejaron ser felices y sonreír por el pequeño milagro que habia pasado, esa noche solo se dejarían ser felices y olvidar todo.

 _ **~Time Jump~**_

Lily miro a sus dos pequeños con cansancio, ella habia sido dada de alta hace dos días pero sus pequeños debían quedarse un poco más para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con su salud, ella sabía que era más por Harry ya que este era el más frágil y que todos querían asegurarse que no habia nada de malo con Harvey, ella ya podía ver que los gemelos no serían idénticos, parecidos si, idénticos no, posiblemente se dejarían de parecer tanto cuando creciera pero por ahora solo eran parecidos. Harvey era un bebe grande, el mayor y primero en nacer, su cabeza estaba forrada por la maldición Potter aun siendo cortito no quería obedecer a la gravedad y estaba por todas partes, se notaban una que otra manchita en su cara, lo que significaba que él bebe era como ella, con pecas y aunque sus ojos todavía estaban oscureciéndose, las enfermeras le habían revelado que posiblemente sus ojos no fueran de color claro sino entre colores oscuros, mesclas de verdes y marrón o hasta como su padre, de color avellana, ya era un rompe corazones como su padre, muchas de las madres habían comentado en la cosita linda que era Harvey…

Hasta que posaban sus ojos en Harry.

El más pequeño estaba en una incubadora, Harvey parecía un gigante al lado de Harry, su pelo era más calmado que el de su hermano, dejando ver que favorecía los genes de su madre que de su padre pero seguía siendo tan negro y oscuro como el de su hermano mayor, sus ojos ya estaban cambiando de azul muy claro a verde, su cara estaba libre de cualquier mancha o lunar y todo el mundo que lo veía quedaba encantado con él.

Ella no le veía lo especial.

Mientras que Harvey era inquieto y lloraba altamente, Harry era tranquilo y casi no lloraba o si lo hacía no era muy alto o por mucho tiempo, Albus habia venido a verlos y habia estado muy preocupado cuando no sintió magia en Harry mientras que Harvey estaba radiando de esta, el hombre le habia confesado de la posibilidad que Harry fuera un squib y las consecuencias que podría traer para la familia, para el nombre Potter si algún día alguien se enteraba que Harry era un squib. Ella habia visto la mirada de James cuando vio a Harry por primera vez, tan encantado como las otras madres mientras que solo le habia puesto la mirada a Harvey varios minutos, Harry se llevó toda su atención después de eso, con sus pequeños movimientos o pequeños bostezos, como se acurrucaba, James habia quedado enamorado.

Y ella lo odiaba.

Porque sabía que James no dejaría ir a Harry aun si fuera un squib, aun si por Harry perdieran su dinero o casa, James estaría feliz porque tenían a Harry y ella lo odiaba.

Lo detestaba.

Mirándolo se preguntaba que habia de especial en él, Albus no habia encontrado nada especial en el pequeño squib y Albus nunca se equivocaba. Hizo una mueca de molestia para centrarse en Harvey que se movía acomodándose, ese era él bebe en el que James debía centrarse, en el fuerte, en su copia a carbón, en su heredero y no en el squib.

-Si tan solo tú hubieras muerto, sabes los problemas que nos causaras por haber nacido, como vas a arruinar a esta familia, tú no eres mi hijo Harry James Potter, jamás lo serás- dijo con veneno y odio.

Dándole una última amorosa mirada a Harvey, Lily Potter seguido caminando sin darle otra mirada el otro bebe al cual habia traído al mundo, ya sembrada y cultivada, la semilla del odio empezaría a expandirse hasta que una vez alma blanca se volviera oscura y llena de odio hacia una simple y pura criatura. Entre las sombras ojos levemente plateados la miraban irse para posarse en el par de gemelos.

-Serán fuertes cuando estén unidos pero para estar unidos deben cruzar muchos puentes, pobres criaturas, tan pequeñas, bendecidas por la madre de todo y separados por la que los trajo al mundo, temo…que para ustedes la rueda del futuro ha perdido sus frenos y el futuro que vivirán está indeciso-Dándoles una última mirada a los dos bebes la sombra desapareció pero ya conociendo a los dos protagonistas que ayudarían a restaurar el balance.

El mago más poderoso en muchas generaciones.

Y la Criatura de alas de cristal.


End file.
